


In Memory of Captain Captain Baine

by CallaFallon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Petals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaFallon/pseuds/CallaFallon
Summary: The Director mourns the death of Captain Baine.





	

The Director watched the three heroes leave with a heavy heart. The return of the red robes was almost too terrible to contemplate. Her mind began making lists of preparations that needed to be implemented, and protocols to activate. Yet she remained in her private office.

  
She just wasn’t feeling it today. Her heart was gone, and it had been since she saw Cappy turn traitor.

  
Cappy. She hadn’t called him that in years. Not since back before their Duchy had been brought into the war. They were both children then. She the child of privilege and he a boy made to work from dawn to dusk to keep his family fed. Cappy Baine. Tall and strapping, with a gruff voice even before puberty, who always had a smile for her.

  
They had danced around one another. She had always assumed that they would have the time. She could flirt with him, tease him, save him a dance at a festival but refuse to give him a kiss. It was just a game. A woman of her position, back then, she would spend her life running a household and birthing children every year. No reason to hurry along to that. It would come, and she could look back at this teasing with fondness.

  
They both could.

  
They could tease and laugh at the memories of her coyness. At the chase she led him on. They’d tell their children, and one day grandchildren, with smiles.  
Then came the day the Duke came into contact with the Sash.

  
Wasn’t that a twist of fate? The same grand relic that had destroyed her life once before had done it again. Her family had fled from the fighting, gone with the scholars to try and find a way to solve this endless bloodshed.

  
When she returned years later Cappy Baine was no more.

  
He went by his birth name now, Captain Baine. He was moving away, going to take a job with the militia in some far off city. He was taking his wife with him, and his new infant son. He was happy, with his portrait perfect family.

 

  
How old was the lad now? He must be a man. Maybe someone to look at as a new initiate.

  
_No. The father betrayed you. The son would too._

  
But bringing him into the Bureau was the only way to insure that he would remember his father. Didn’t she owe the man that? The ability to be remembered.  
On another floor of the dome the ceremony would be happening. The wife, that woman who had taken her place without even knowing she’d done so, would forget it all. The boy would too. The husband and father would erase as if he never was.

  
The only thing to remain would be the man she had fallen in love with in her head. Cappy. That boy who could have been her husband. The man who had been the first initiate, following her into this plan without any qualms. That was who remained in her mind.

  
She may not have had his heart or his child. But she had his memory. So in a way, in the end, she had him after all.


End file.
